You Don't Need A Man Just His Bestfriend
by KannaChan816
Summary: Jason just wants to see Nico smile. Annabeth is suspicious. Reyna notices everything. Nico simply can't pick a name. What new adventure will these demigod children find next?
1. Hellhound Pups

A friend of mine told me that you don't need someone else to make you happy, you don't need to be in a relationship to be happy.

This fic was inspired by the love of my life a little pitbull runt named Princess.

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>The demigods of the prophecy were walking around downtown New York picking up supplies for their journey home from Olympus. Piper spotted merchant selling little balls of fur near a café. She tugged at Jason's sleeve and pointed while simultaneously dragging him along. It wasn't long before all the girls were cooing over the little bundles of joy. Jason noticed that Nico was the only one staying away although he looked curiously at the box. Jason got a brilliant idea while looking at Percy's hand resting on Annabeth's waist. He pushed his way to the front of the box and picked up the fattest and smallest pup he could find. Percy gave a little gasp and told Jason, "Hey I think these are hellhound puppies like Mrs. O'Leary!" That only fueled Jason to buy the puppy.<p>

He bought it and shocked everyone by walking up to Nico and handing him the puppy. "Let's go pick out a ribbon for her, the merchant says we can take two for free since nobody paid any attention to the runt until now." Jason nodded his head towards the merchant.

Nico was too shocked to respond; he just held the puppy close to his chest and followed the blonde boy. Nico picked out a pink ribbon with little skulls while Hazel joined him and cooed over his new "baby". Jason insisted he get ribbons with color so the second one he chose was a deep purple one with little white flowers and he even bought another sky blue one to match Jason since he gave him the puppy. Piper exclaimed something about chew toys. Hazel exclaimed it was their mission to buy dog essentials so they did. After their so called mission the demigods walked around a while longer and Nico floated like if he was on cloud nine, he didn't even seem to notice Percy and Annabeth because his attention was focused on the bundle in his arms that snored slightly. Jason and Frank even agreed to hold most of the packages so Nico could hold his little fatty.

When they got back to the Argo II they decided to have dinner.

Nico's face was etched with worry. He scooted close to Reyna and shyly asked her, "Reyna whats a good name for a dog? I've never had one before so I have no clue what to name her" He picked up his pup and held it near Reynas face.

She looked at the black ball of fur and hummed to herself. "Most people give their pet's names like Princess, Toto or humanistic names like Chloe." She kept her eyes on the pup.

"Princess sounds a little cliché don't you think?" Nico pouted.

"It's nice to have someone who depends on you like a little princess to depend on her prince or something" Reyna smiled softly at Nico.

He blushed and mumbled, "Having someone depend on me…..my own princess? That sounds pretty nice."

Hazel jumped into the conversation, "Then it's settled you should name her princess but maybe in Greek?"

Nico's eyebrows knitted together, "I think I'll name her tomorrow she looks hungry."

Reyna just looked at his concentrated face and chuckled. The little runt was seated on the table eating a plate of carefully cut up sausage and ham (Nico insisted on cutting it because he was afraid she could choke) drinking pomegranate juice. Annabeth grumbled about a spoiled dog and Nico just glared and continued eating. The dinner was peaceful until Leo started whining to Jason about how he didn't get him a puppy. Even piper agreed and said she wanted one too. Jason smiled and replied, "I just wanted to see Nico smile." Everyone looked wide eyed at him the then to Nico who looked up curiously not knowing what was going on. "Man you're so gay!" Leo joked and punched Jason on the arm. Nico blushed but before he could protest Hazel piped up "That was a great idea!" She beamed at Jason while frank threw a piece of bread at Leo to divert his attention. Reyna watched the exchange and noticed Annabeth looking puzzled and glancing at Jason.

* * *

><p>For the life of me I can't decide on a name for the puppy gah! Suggestions would be loved!<p> 


	2. Babies and Temper Tantrums

I don't own anything but the plot and Nicos fat puppy.

I can't seem to decide on a name for her.

* * *

><p>Nico retired to his room before Percy could guilt him into staying longer to "hang out". Hanging out always meant; Nico having to endure the torture of witnessing Percy and Annabeth cuddle. Luckily this time nobody questioned him leaving.<p>

Walking to his room with the runt in hand he went through many possible names without reaching a conclusion. When he reached his room he let the little furball explore her new quarters while he shrugged off his clothes and searched for something more comfortable. His little "princess" decided exploring took too much work so he found her curled up in a ball on the soft rug. She seemed to be content so Nico decided to just hop into bed without her, bad idea. She pitched a fit at the thought of being left behind. Whining and crying and jumping around anxiously. Nico just snorted and picked up his spoiled brat. As soon as her little paws touched the soft comforter she stopped throwing a tantrum.

"You are unbelievable, you know that right?" Nico raised his eyebrow at her. The only response he got was a fat puppy snuggling up on his chest. "I guess you're not that bad after all" he then took full advantage of this foreign thing called cuddling. He was woken up fifteen minutes later. With a frantic pup in his arms, he ran to Reynas room completely freaking out. His frantic knocks led him to a sleepy girl glaring at him. His worried face however calmed her down.

"She won't stop crying Reyna what does this mean?! Is she hungry? Does she need to be burped?!"Nico practically yelled.

Reyna just chuckled and said, "She probably needs to go to the bathroom. Puppies go about every hour for the first couple of weeks. Plus I have never heard of a dog needing to be burped…"

"Oh." he mumbled and just stared at the little bundle of whines in his arms. "Thanks Reyna." he walked away red faced.

The next day a sleepy Nico walked around trying to stay awake. Reyna was the only one who seemed to understand why he was so tired. Hazel took care of the fatty most of the day. The little brat trotted around with her little pink bow tied around her neck trying to get anyone and everyone to play with her. She unsuccessfully tried to crawl up on Nico's lap but couldn't seem to reach. After seeing her feeble attempt Jason got a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Leo could you make a set of doggy stairs so Nico's baby can reach him?" the blonde boy grinned mischievously.

Leo looked up at him from his hash browns and smiled, "Of course I can!"

"Really, can you make two sets of stairs?" Nico asked silently.

"Yeah but hm maybe Annabeth can help since architect and stuff." Leo looked at her waiting for a response.

The blonde girl just nodded her head and started putting her ideas down into her notebook.

Nico sighed with relief. "That's great because "my baby" as Jason likes to call her throws a fit when she can't reach the furniture" he admitted.

Percy laughed and proceeded to spoil the brat claiming how she should be nicer to her "daddy". Jason joined in and soon everyone was giggling well except for Nico who just looked on at his furball with love.

* * *

><p>Please don't be shy and review!<p> 


End file.
